Pieces of Asgard, the Fallen
by xxXTheRedDragonXxx
Summary: An AU fic set in 2014, after The Gospel of Loki if Runemarks hadn't come about. And Percy Jackson. The Olympians show up too. :) don't hate me pls


The son of Ares, bleeding a bit from all the small, extremely painful cuts the monsters guarding this fortress had given him, finally came to face the enormous serpent. Already he was a bit unhappy with this quest. For one, these monsters were odd: rather than dissolve into sand once they'd been beaten, they kind of just laid there on the ground dead and bled all over the place. It was kind of perplexing and he _really_ didn't like it. They also seemed a bit smarter, not to mention they kept on saying cryptic things with their dying breaths: Surt would be happy to see him (finding this Surt seemed to be a decent idea, if he'd summoned, or Olympus forbid _created_ , these weird monsters he'd be doing the world a favor by killing him) or that he'd meet the same fate as his namesake if he kept going (What happened to him?!), or that the Trickster (whoever _that_ was) wouldn't help him any more than he did to Vili and Narvi (whoever they were). All of these sounded vaguely warning-like, but also extremely threatening to _him_ , and the son of Ares didn't like to be threatened. And thirdly, this place was in a state of pure chaos. Like, literally, there seemed to be no order and no real _naturalness_ to anything here. Except magic. Magic, the demigod's strongest suit and his most unusual, non-demigod-like power, was amplified to such an extreme amount he could barely believe it. Of course, that had to come with a catch too. In the day he'd been in there his hair had grown really fast and he'd become a hell of a lot surlier, more angry and destructive. He'd been mocked for being a too-soft son of Ares. Well he'd show _them_ , he'd beat them all at this damned quest and when _he_ returned with the prize Rachel (as the Oracle) had been going on about, they'd believe that he was a decent son of Ares too. Of course he had the brute strength of an Ares kid, but he was so much more _scheming_ and willing to pass on the actual act to someone else...he just never really got to prove himself. Whatever. He was here now, wasn't he? Even when Michelle had gotten dragged off by a huge bird monster thing while they crossed a weird magic river, and Lucas had a broken wrist and was stuck back at the camp, it was _him_ , untested and unknown, here at the very end. Now to defeat this massive snake...

.~^~.

Loki, the Trickster, or Wildfire, or Dogstar, or whatever other name he could have been called by, listened to the sounds of snake hissing and shouting from the halls with a sense of extreme anticipation. Despite the fact that he was almost _sure_ that it was Surt or another demon or something else that would probably _not_ be a fan of his, he couldn't fight the hope that it was the last stanza of Mimir's head's prophecy coming back to let him out. One could only be chained for so long until that one became kind of...last-chance-y. It seemed like ages ago that he'd led his fire ships and half-demon army to glory at Ragnarok, but the sting of Gullveig-heid's betrayal was still bitter as ever. Although it wasn't a surprise anymore, it still hurt to know that the world had ended _just_ so that he could have his position taken by the sorceress. He let out a hacking cough and hunched over just as someone kicked in the reinforced door.

"Aaah!" he coughed. "Who're you?!"

"Fenris," a sullen-looking, very werewolfy boy said.

"No—" Loki broke off with another cough, "I saw him die, this is a bad—" he coughed again, "—trick."

.~^~.

Fenris stared at the wiry, red-haired boy chained to the wall. He couldn't have been over 20. Fenris was old for a demigod, almost 19, a near-impossible feat except that this was his first quest. First of all, the guy was chained to a wall. No matter who it was—it could be Kronos, for all it mattered—anyone chained to a wall by their neck, feet, and hands would naturally draw some attention, and a bit of sympathy. But that wasn't all of it. He had bright, fiery—and by that I mean, like they had some sort of small fire inside them that made them glow fiercely—eyes that glared at him as soon as he'd said his name. And the last, most obvious thing—the guy was completely naked. Fenris didn't know what was up with that, but he figured it was better not to ask.

"And who're you?" he said instead.

The boy laughed, a mirthless, dead sound in the cell. "Like you don't know, seeing as you're pretending to be my _dead son_ ," he spat. His scary eyes burned from their sockets at him. They were impossibly cunning looking, and so _old_. Like the way Artemis's eyes looked way too much older than the rest of her. Fenris felt a shiver of fear down his spine as soon as he looked into them.

"Reveal yourself," the boy said, and then something else, that sounded like, "Bayarken," or something like that. He looked confused. Fenris didn't know why, it was a piece of magic and since magic and numbers were the only things that didn't lie, he couldn't figure out why the other guy seemed so perplexed.

"How do you guard your signature like that? It's like you're part Aesir—did Thor put you up to this? I didn't think he was free—"

"What, like Marvel and stuff? Like Thor and Odin and stuff?"

"What?"

"Okay. Let's start over. I'm Fenris Reboda, who are you? And don't go bullshitting me out of your name. I want a real one."

"Er...you can call me Dogstar, I guess."

"Like I said. Real name."

"Wildf—" cough "—ire."

" _Real name_! Wildfair isn't even a word."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Wildfire." Cough. "That _is_ my real—" he coughed some more "—name. If you—" Fenris was starting to seriously worry about this guy's chances of getting back to camp "—knew anything, you'd know that. But, I dunno, you might know me as Lo—" cough cough cough "—ki. You have heard of me, right?"

"Yeah," Fenris lied. He couldn't even understand the guy half the time because he was coughing so much, and if he was dying he didn't want to disappoint him. Gods know he's probably insane anyway. Twenty year olds usually don't have sons, and if they did they're probably not dead. Not the way that this 'Dogstar' said it, anyway, like someone had done him wrong because this dead son was dead. Maybe this guy was possessed by some sort of oracle? That would explain the freaky eyes.

"Look, you seem like a pretty—" cough "—strong werewolf. Mind busting me out?"

When Fenris didn't move—werewolf?! Really?!—the boy started again. "I swear, I won't screw you over. I haven't been free in a million—" cough "—years, I'm not exaggerating, and—" he coughed again "—Asgard knows it gets cold in here, what with that I don't get to shift aspects..."

He trailed off hopefully.

"Werewolf? Really. What kind of hack are you?"

"You're Fenris Reboda, right? Who're your—" cough cough "—parent?"

"Uh—Ares—"

"Never heard of it. What about your other one?"

"You've never heard of Ares?!—you know what, never mind. My mom's Angie—"

"Angie Reboda, let me guess." The boy looked up again. Fenris hadn't even realized he was staring at the floor. Dogstar indeed! "I used to know an Angie. You know...Angie Reboda, huh." He coughed, and stopped Fenris from answering with a quick, "No, I was talking to myself. Wasn't a question." Then he muttered something, like, "Werewolf...Anjerboda...should've known...Hey, Fenris!" Dogstar said suddenly. "Let me guess, Fenris is an old name in your family, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Yup. I can't believe it! Really. This Ares guy must be something else, like, like, a demon or something—or me. Let me guess, he can be awesome in a pinch, but sometimes a real dick, right? And smart as all Hel?"

"Uh, I don't think I should be talking bad about my patron god—"

"Oh, he's one of Odin's successors. Whatever. He can't hear you here, Chaos is a bit of an uncharted territory."

"Well, chaos is kind of an extreme word, and as far as I can tell it's got at least _some_ order in here—"

The boy was shaking his head rapidly side to side. "Nope. It's Chaos. The only—" he burst into another round of coughing "—thing that rules Chaos is Chaos, and Surt _is_ Chaos, so all you're seeing is Chaos under Chaos... I can tell I'm—" another round of coughing, "—losing you here. What, is Chaos really that boring to you? I'd think a half-demon would see what he was from—"

"Demons don't exist."

The boy burst out laughing again, and Fenris noticed nine neat little scars over his lips. Like the guy's mouth had been sewn shut or pierced or something. Dogstar certainly was an interesting guy, if more than a little terrifying. "Demons don't exist!" he said with his dead, empty laughter peppered with coughs. "Demons don't exist! Boy, Fenris, whatever you call yourself, you're looking at one! Didn't you kill the guard outside? _That_ was a demon! So don't tell me demons don't exist!"

"Sure," Fenris said. He was getting a bit nervous, and made for the door—

"Wait—" Dogstar said, stopping laughing suddenly, "—don't leave, I can't stay like this forever. I'll die. We all die in the end, I'm no different even if I am Wildfire. Seriously, break me out and I'll get you a reward like you wouldn't believe."

"You know where the oracle's treasure is?"

"Yes. Of (cough) course."

"And you can get it for me? You're that good?"

"Better. I'm Loki."

WHAT!? Like Marvel Loki? But the weird eyes and red hair...nah, just someone who thinks he's a Loki, decided Fenris.

"Just let me out and I can shift again, I'll let you into the room. But I figure I better warn you, Surt's pretty careful about his gold—" cough "—and won't let you out again—"

"Here's this Surt guy again—" Fenris was cut off by another round of coughing. Was this Loki, Dogstar guy dying or something? He seemed to be coughing rather a lot. "—you're mentioning this Surt guy, who seems to be in charge, who is he?"

"Who's Surt? _Lord_ Surt?" He burst out laughing, even more dead-sounding and creepy than before, because this laugh was more of a mock.

"Surt is Chaos in it's primary aspect. Surt is all that's _wrong_ with breaking into a demon stronghold. I should have _known_ that you wouldn't understand who Surt was, or you never would have broken into Chaos with magic like you did—I could feel that even in this stupid, human aspect—and you definitely would NOT have broken into his home—speaking of which, can you seriously _get me out of here_ so I can get you out of Pandaemonium and myself out of this world?" he said, coughing sporadically throughout the entire rant. "Come on! I know so much! I can teach you how to travel on Dream, how to summon ephemera to you, the whole works! Everything I know! Like," he said slyly, "how to get a girl to throw herself at you, how to win the heart of anyone you desire."

How did this Loki, who couldn't have _actually_ been Loki, know about Alliz? No one knew about Alliz! Not even Alliz herself knew about how much he was into her, how the _real_ reason he'd even gone on this quest was just to prove himself to her! Who was this guy?!

 _Could_ he be an oracle?

"No! Of course not!" Dogstar shouted as soon as Fenris got the words out of his mouth. "Hel no! The day I become an oracle is the day Hel melts!"

"You mean when hell freezes over?"

"No. Hel's already frozen."

"Uh..."

"Let me guess, your Hel is _not_ cold? I wonder what she's done with the place..."

"Who?"

"Hel. Who else? Anyway, no I'm _not_ an oracle, but I can predict that if you leave now, you're going to get ready-roasted by the Dragon of Darkness and I'm going to be here until I gather enough glam to talk with Pythia (or whatever-you-call-her, Rachel?) or figure out how to break the seal and go dream traveling again like that time when they chained me under—"

He cut off as Fenris pulled out his celestial bronze brass knuckles, always invaluable, and smashed in the locks on the chains. The wiry Dogstar fell, literally fell out and kind of erupted into a fire as he hit the floor, streaking out. Fenris had no choice but to follow. A back corridor or two, past a couple other cells and sleepy-looking monsters. Finally they were out, and back in the odd part of Hades Fenris and Lucas had set up camp in, and Dogstar went back to being a denuded, pale, red-haired human.

"You don't mind lending me some _clothes_ , do you?" he said.

 **Okay hi guys... this is my first real honest-to-god fanfiction and I'm not sure how it is, it's an AU to Runemarks...it's probably not very good in all honesty but i hope you guys like it and leave a review, even if you want to yell about how the characterization is shitty or whatever I don't mind I just want the input so um...yeah thats about it, hope you like! :) 3**


End file.
